Inusual día
by BlindVejita
Summary: U/A (Gogeta x Milk y Bulma) En un día normal de entrenamiento entre Goku y Vegeta, las cosas tomaron un giro muy raro, porque Goku no recordaba como hacer el amor... LEMON


Vegeta le encesto un duro y corto golpe a Goku en el pecho, haciéndole doblegarse del dolor y quedarse por un momento inmóvil. Flotaba aún en el cielo, pero de repente, desanimado, disminuyó su altura hasta llegar el suelo. El príncipe, aún en las alturas, lo miro extrañado, el golpe fue tal vez certero, pero aquello no debía ser gran cosa para Kakaroto.

-¿Que te ocurre Kakaroto? - mofándose - ¿Es que ese golpe tan simple te ha molestado?

Vegeta ríe, cruzándose de brazos en las alturas. El viento mueve su negra melena.

Goku desanimado, mira a Vegeta y le hace un puchero para terminar sentándose, cruzado de piernas en el suelo. El saiyan en cielo esperando que su mordaz comentario lo provocara a continuar la pelea, sorprendido ante el desánimo de Kakaroto, desciende el vuelo y se acerca a el.

Goku está sentado con su desaliño usual, su rostro triste.

-¿Que te pasa Kakaroto? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes hambre? - ciertamente en tono agresor

-Noo Vegeta - Goku se tira de espaldas en el suelo, manos detrás de la cabeza. Mira al cielo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Mmmm - Vegeta se cruza brazos mirándolo desentendido, esperando a que el saiyan en el suelo diga algo. Ciertamente sorprendido de Kakaroto en su modo meditabundo, no era un comportamiento natural de el

-Vegeta necesito tu ayuda - Goku habla con mortal seriedad

El príncipe está más que intrigado.

Goku suspira entristecido y vuelve a sentarse para mirar a Vegeta, pero suelta lo que tiene guardado, con el tono de un niño de cuatro años.

-Milk está enojada conmigo y ya no me quiere hacer comida...

Vegeta casi suelta una carcajada ante el nivel de ridiculez en cuestión, pero se abstiene al ver a su único amigo, verdaderamente entristecido. El príncipe respira hondo, se limpia la garganta...

-Y... ¿Exactamente como puedo ayudar? ¡Habla con tu mujer!

-Milk está enojada porque no hacemos el amor

Vegeta se sonroja y su mirada se vuelve desorbitada, se congela ante la declaración.

-Dice que me concentro demasiado en ser más fuerte y que no pienso en ella, y que no la amo y no le hago el amor como antes... y es cierto... ¡No recuerdo cómo hacerle el amor! ¿Podrías enseñarme cómo hacer el amor? - Goku pronuncia en su habitual tono despreocupado, con la inocencia de un niño, como si hablara de entrenamiento o algo casual - ¿Tú y Bulma hacen el amor?

-¡Kakaroto! ¡CLARO QUE HACEMOS EL AMOR! -exclama sumamente enrojecido. Vegeta se gira para no ser visto, tratando de contener la vergüenza.

En todos sus años de entrenamiento y amistad nunca habían tomado temas del índole. El sexo con Bulma siempre era bueno, no era algo que fuera un problema. Pero allí estaba, Kakaroto diciéndole que no podía acostarse con su esposa porque no recordaba como ¡Era inaudito, completamente ridiculo! Pero solo a Kakaroto le podían pasar cosas así...

Vegeta se tranquilizó y lo miro, recordando que hablaba con un hombre con la mentalidad de un infante

-No puedo enseñarte eso Kakaroto, es algo que debes sentir, ¿no te sientes atraído a tu esposa?

A lo lejos, Milk preparaba la cena para los dos guerreros y Bulma, que llegaría en cualquier momento por Vegeta... después de todo no quería hacer parecer que Goku y ella tenían problemas. Mientras montaba la cena, volvió su mirada al sitio donde entrenaban, sorprendida de que no estuvieran dándose de golpes, sino tranquilamente hablando... Algo totalmente descomunal, suspiró ante la gravedad de los problemas de su matrimonio que volvían a su mente. Tal vez era el final de Goku y ella, un ser tan poderoso, ¿podía perder la humanidad? ¿Podía tener una esposa y amarla como un ser humano? Tal vez ya no... Milk volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro, ahogando sus lágrimas...

-No siento nada Vegeta... ¡No se como hacerlo!

-¡Arghh Kakaroto! ¡Tienes tres hijos! ¡¿Cómo es que no tienes ni la remota idea?!

-Vegetaa, te digo que no me acuerdo... ya no siento querer hacerlo, no se como ¡Lo olvide!

Goku se levanta exasperado, sabe que Vegeta no es muy accesible pero está desesperado

-Escucha Vegeta, amo a Milk...

Vegeta dejando un poco su incomodidad, lo mira.

-No quiero que me deje... la amo, y quiero hacerla feliz, quiero hacerle el amor ¿no puede ser tan difícil o si? -termina rascándose la cabeza, torpemente

Vegeta lo mira con insolencia, tratando de contener la mezcolanza de sentimientos raros que esa situación le evocaba. En verdad, quería ayudarlo... Kakaroto estaba desesperado...era torpe si, pero sincero, siempre brutalmente sincero...

-Por favor Vegeta, eres mi único amigo, contigo me hago más fuerte ¿tal vez podamos entrenar para hacer el amor también?

-¡QUEE! ¡MOCOSO ESTUPIDO! - Vegeta se lanza y lo golpea en la cara -¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! Hacer el amor es algo qué haces con tu esposa ¡IDIOTA! ¡No es algo que puedes entrenar conmigo, estupido!

Goku que cayó al suelo se acaricia, su adolorida cabeza, riendo torpemente. El príncipe terriblemente sonrojado, pensó que podía manejar la situación pero Kakaroto era simplemente un cabeza de chorlito

¿Pero que le pasa a esos dos? ¿Que clase de conversación podían estar teniendo? -se preguntaba Milk mirando a su esposo a unos tres metros de Vegeta, recién golpeado - "Son alienígenas, nunca lograre comprenderlos"-pensó

-¡Ay! ¡Olvídalo! - término por decir Goku derrotado

-No... tengo una idea...

-¿En serio? ¿Me enseñarás a hacer el amor?

-Será más que enseñarte... Vamos a fusionarnos...

-¡Que!

Vegeta lo mira esperando una reacción de celos, una clase de despertar de pertenencia… pero la espera es inútil.

-¡Eres un genio Vegeta! Así podré sentir hacer el amor otra vez…

Vegeta lo mira absorto, se limpia la garganta y comienza a hablar.

-Cuando nos fusionamos nuestras mentes se sincronizan, todo nuestro ser se vuelve uno, de una manera indescriptible... es la única manera... te haré recordar, lo haremos juntos Kakaroto…

-¡Genial! - exclama Goku poniéndose de pie de un brinco muy emocionado, ya preparado para comenzar la fusión - ¡Gracias Vegeta!

Vegeta brevemente sorprendido ante la inocente reacción, ¿se acostaría con la esposa de Kakaroto? No. Gogeta lo haría. Pero el era Gogeta... pero también Kakaroto. Toda esta situación simplemente era terriblemente confusa y sobrecogedora. La sola idea de que alguien tocará a su mujer, Bulma, le hacia vomitar. Le llenaba de rabia y celos. ¿Como podía Kakaroto no sopesar en eso? "Mas vale que Bulma no se entere de esto"-pensó, al final de su lucha interna.

-¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Vamos hacerle el amor a mi esposa! -exclama con su usual inocencia, como si fuera un juego entretenido

-¡CALLATE KAKAROTO! - exclamo sonrojado inmediatamente

Vegeta respiro profundo y caminnando hacia la distancia correcta para comenzar la fusión con Kakaroto, terriblemente meditabundo y nervioso, definitivamente sería una de las cosas más extrañas que tendría que hacer. Los saiyan son orgullosos no compartes a sus féminas pero Kakaroto era uno de los saiyan más estupidos que había conocido, si no es que el más estupido.

-¡Vamos Vegeta! -gritaba Goku mientras se estiraba como si estuviese a punto de luchar - ¿Estas listo?

-Fusionarme contigo ha sido una de las experiencias más desagradables de mi vida Kakaroto, me gusta el poder al que llegamos, es sobrecogedor... pero esto...

-¡Vamos Vegeta!

Vegeta gruñe resignado.

A lo lejos en el paramo con un suave atardecer, su escucha el grandioso grito de "FUSIÓN"

Milk mira hacia donde brillan los dos cuerpos transfigurándose en uno. Siempre era abrumador y maravilloso ver a los saiyan brillar.

Gogeta aparece... expulsa una onda de energía haciendo estremecer el suelo, acostumbrándose a su recién creado ser. Mueve su cuello y poniendo los dedos en su frente se teletransporta hacia donde está Milk, apareciendo enfrente de ella, casi haciéndola caer.

-¡Ah! - grita espantada y casi cayendo al suelo pero Gogeta la sostiene

-Goku? ¿Eres tú? ¿Que haces espantándome?

-No soy Goku, ni tampoco Vegeta... Soy Gogeta - habla con su fusionado e imponente voz

-¿Go... geta?

Gogeta acaricia la mejilla de Milk y pasa su dedo pulgar por sus labios. Milk se deshace de sus brazos, perpleja, y se aleja de el, no comprendiendo del todo lo que está pasando.

-No, no... es esa cosa... es eso que hacen -tartamudea

Gogeta se deshace de su chaleco y de sus pantalones mientras sigue caminando hacia ella amenazadoramente

-¡Ah! ¡Que haces! - grita al ver al desconocido guerrero desnudo

Milk sigue caminando hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de el pero se toma con la mesa que monto, Gogeta la alcanza y la toma de la cintura, para pegarla a el.

-Soy yo Milk, soy Gogeta

.¡Yo no conozco a ningún...!

Gogeta zampa sus labios en ella y la besa profundamente mientras la toma de las nalgas para subirla a la mesa, destruyendo todo el esfuerzo de Milk. La fémina deja los labios de Gogeta.

-Esto no está bien... por favor...

Gogeta se va a su cuello acariciándolo y besándolo con sus labios, una mano le suelta la negra cabellera y la otra acaricia sus piernas para llegar al calor entre sus piernas. Milk gime al contacto involuntariamente.

-Por favor... ugh... oh...

Los hábiles dedos del poderoso saiyan se abren camino moviendo la ropa interior, se introduce dentro de ella. Sintiendo la rápida y deliciosa humedad

-Estas lista para mi...

-Goku... Vegeta... esto... esto...

Gogeta sube la falda de Milk completamente e introduce su cara entre sus piernas para succionar su clitoris, dándole a la mujer un pronto y delicioso orgasmo

-¡Ah, ah! - Milk se retuerce de placer que casi fenece pero el saiyan se levanta para sostenerla

-Estas muy sensible...

Gogeta la besa, haciéndola probar su propio sabor. Milk lo mira embelesada ante el placer. El saiyan toma las manos de la mujer y las pone en su cuello, acomoda su pene en su entrada, toma sus nalgas con firmeza.

-Quiero darte más -dice y la arremete profundamente

Milk suelta un sonido de placer y se sujeta de su cuello. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio, mientras Gogeta la arremete una y otra vez, el saiyan se concentra en ella, aprisionando sus nalgas para tener mejor control de sus movimientos, y se deleita en sus gemidos. La mujer rápidamente suelta un grito ahogado, mientras se retuerce en el pene del saiyan fusionado que la mira extasiado.

-Eres preciosa Milk... estás tan sensible

La mujer relaja su cuerpo encima del pecho desnudo del saiyan. Gogeta la acuesta sobre la mesa y la admira un momento, permitiéndole descansar.

-Quiero verte…

Gogeta toma el cuello de tortuga del vestido de Milk y lo rasga hasta la cintura con brusquedad. Milk da un alarido asustada. Sus redondos pechos se asoman, exquisitos, con pezones endurecidos.

-Ah… -gime Gogeta al contemplar el semi desnudo cuerpo de la hembra

Milk se cubre ante la profunda atención.

-No te cubras - Gogeta toma sus pequeñas manos y las besa y las pone a los lados de su cabeza para lamer sus pechos…

-Oh… -gime Milk ante el humedo contacto

-Te haré venir otra vez

Gogeta de una sola lamida llega a su cuello y al mismo tiempo, vuelve a tomarla de las piernas para penetrarla

-¡No! - grita la hembra por instinto, y se revoluciona de placer

El saiyan toma su pierna y la pone sobre su hombro anhelando una penetraciòn mas directa y cuando le da primera embestida… se encuentra con la mirada absorta de Bulma… que se encuentra de pie a unos metros de él...


End file.
